The New Arrival
by James Potter's Lily Flowe
Summary: This is a cut little story about how Harry was born, and what went through James mind while he was waiting outside the hospital wing. Remus, Sirius, and peeter are with him, and they talk about old times. Please R and R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Chapter one: It is time  
  
Lilly Potter awoke in the middle of the night. Her back was killing her, and she had the most horrendous cramps in her life. She stood quietly, not wanting to wake James and headed for the bathroom. Every step she took sent a shooting pain through her abdomen. She sucked in a breath before heading in to the bathroom and shutting the door. Lilly undressed, she planned on taking a shower. Maybe that would calm her nerves and make the pain go away. Just when she was about to step into the steamy shower a stabbing pain shot through her that knocked her to her knees. She cried out in pain, and lay on the cool bathroom floor trying to catch her breath.  
  
James awoke, he thought he had herd a noise. He reached for his wife who was not beside him. This worried James so he got up and wandered around the house, looking for her. He was about to go look downstairs when he herd a loud moan coming from the bathroom. James ran to the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Lilly, are you okay?" he asked, a frown of worry spreading across his face. Lilly could barely be herd through the bathroom door.  
  
"I don't think so," she said softly, still trying to catch her breath. James cursed and waved his wand, muttering the spell to unlock the door. The door latch clicked and he entered the room. He saw Lilly lying on the floor and ran to her, his concern for her darkened his eyes, and his brows were furrowed.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lilly looked at him, her eyes were clouded over with fear and pain.  
  
"I think it's the baby!" Lilly exclaimed, still trying to breathe. James cursed again and lifted his wife into his arms. He had to get her to the hospital. The closest hospital was in Hogwarts, so he grabbed a high healed shoe that had been made in to a port key and tapped it with his wand. This activated the port key. James touched the shoe, still holding Lilly tightly in his arms, and he felt himself being pulled from the room. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, and Madam Pomphry rushed over to them, muttering about how people should take care of themselves. James smiled at the old nurse.  
"I think Lilly is having our baby," he stated, peering up in to the old witches eyes. Madam Pomphry smiled, then instructed James to lay Lilly in one of the beds. He did as he was told, and Madam Pomphry conducted a thorough examination on Lilly. She smiled before turning to James.  
  
"She is going to have the baby in a few hours I expect," Madam Pomphry said, beaming up at James. James looked around the room, fear etched all over his face. What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do for her. As if Madam Pomphry could read his thoughts she winked at him.  
  
"You go outside and wait until I come and tell you that your baby has arrived." James looked in to Madam Pomphry's eyes.  
  
"I'm not leaving Lilly," he said, looking from Madam Pomphry's face to where Lilly lay on the bed. Madam Pomphry smiled.  
  
"Mr. Potter, there is nothing that you can do here." "Go outside, and I promise that when your child is born you will be the first to go. James looked at the determined look on the nurse's face. There was no way that he would be able to change her mind. He sighed, and turned to leave the hospital wing. Before he reached the door he turned and looked at his beautiful wife. He was the luckiest man alive, he thought, then quietly walked out to wait impatiently for his baby to arrive. 


	2. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in my story. Although I wish I did! Authors note: If you have any suggestions of what should happen while James is waiting for Harry to be born feel free to throw them my way@ Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 2: Waiting  
  
James paced outside the hospital wing door. He wandered how long it took for a woman to have a baby. He figured that she would have had him by now, but there was still no news from Madam Pomphry. So here he was, standing outside in the hallway, looking nervous and pacing around impatiently. James just reached the other side of the hall and was just getting ready to turn back towards the hospital door when a hand lightly touched his shoulder.  
  
"Will you sit down mate?" Remus asked, putting pressure on James shoulder so he wouldn't continue pacing. James turned and frowned.  
  
"How am I supposed to sit when Lilly is in there giving birth to my son?" "I'm going to be a father!" James exclaimed ecstatically. Remus beamed up at him.  
  
"So we herd," he said, still smiling.  
  
"We?" James asked. He turned and saw Sirius and Peter standing behind him. Sirius had a grin about a mile wide spread across his face, and Peter's beetle blue eyes were staring intently in to James face.  
  
"Dude, so she's about ready to pop huh mate?" Sirius questioned, grinning broadly and slapping James hard on the back. James smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think it would take this long." Remus smiled,  
  
"Giving birth takes time."  
  
"Yeah, I just hope that he looks like Lilly," Sirius stated.  
  
"And why is that?" James asked, glaring at his friend.  
  
"Because your ugly," Sirius said, laughing loudly and smiling at his best friend. James gave him the evil fish eye.  
  
"I resent that," he said laughing. It was good to have his friends there with him. They always seemed to be able to lighten the mood.  
  
"So, what shall we do while we wait?" Remus asked. James looked around the hallway. He had to do something or else he was going to go mad.  
  
"We could go play a prank on Mr. Philtch," Sirius said, grinning mischievously. James shook his head.  
  
"I should probably stay around here, in case he is born any time soon." "Lilly would never forgive me if I left before he was born." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Remember when you first found out that she was pregnant?" Sirius asked. James groaned and looked at Sirius.  
  
"I tried to forget," he said, sitting down, and letting his mind wander back in to the past.  
  
Authors note: I know I ended it with a cliffhanger, but every Chapter is going to be a different flash back, and this Chapter would be very long if I started writing there memories. Pleas read and review. I really want some input, and if you like this story, tell your friends. When I receive reviews, it gives me motivation to want to write more. 


	3. The Hogs Head

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Authors note: Thanks to all of my reviewers! If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus were at The Hogshead nursing a bottle of Fire whiskey. They were having the time of there life. James was singing Happy birthday to himself, even though it wasn't his birthday, and Sirius was flirting with every girl that walked past him. It was during James loud rendition of happy birthday that Lilly walked in. She had made up her mind, she would tell him. Looking around, she spotted James, Remus and Sirius in the corner. James and Sirius were swaying slightly, and Remus was laughing at his two friends. Lilly held her head high and walked over to where the Marauders were sitting. Remus was the first to see her.  
  
"Hello Lilly," he said cheerfully, looking at her, then at James. "I'm sorry about James, he is a little tipsy tonight," Remus stated. Lilly nodded her head and shrugged. She was trying to be mad at him, but every time James sang off key:  
  
"Happy Birthday dear—dear James," she laughed. Lilly thought for a moment, she was going to enjoy surprising James like this. She walked over to James and put her arms around his neck. He stopped singing and looked in to her eyes.  
  
"Lilly," he said loudly.  
  
"That's my name James," she said, turning away so she wouldn't have to smell his breath.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. Lilly smiled warmly up at him.  
  
"I have something to tell you James," Lilly said softly. She took his face in her hands and looked him directly in the eye. His eyes were glazed over, and his expression was one of confusion. "We are going to have a baby," she said happily. James looked at her, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I'm going to be a father," James shouted. Everyone in the pub clapped, and a toast was made to the upcoming baby. Sirius grinned and slapped James hard on the back. The force of the slap almost sent James crashing to the floor. Remus laughed and hugged Lily.  
  
"Congratulations," Remus said, hugging her and smiling. He turned to look at his friends. "We'd better get them back to the castle." Lilly nodded, and they ushered James and Sirius out of The Hogshead. When they reached Gryfindor tower, Lilly nudged James up the boy's staircase. However, he didn't want to go alone. He pulled Lilly in to his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. She pulled away from him and pushed him again.  
  
"Maybe some other time," she said laughing. She turned and headed up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
********************James, Sirius and Remus laughed as they recalled the memory.  
  
"She really got you good the next day," Sirius said, grinning broadly. James laughed.  
  
"I didn't remember what had happened, and when she told me I felt like such a jerk." Remus chuckled.  
  
"You did make it up to her though," Remus stated. James nodded, and thought of his beautiful wife, and how lucky he was to have her. 


	4. A Night to Remember

Chapter four  
  
The healer came out of the birthing suite that Lilly was in.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" The healer said, addressing the three men standing in the hallway. James stood and looked nervously at the healer.  
  
"Is she all right?" he asked. The healer smiled warmly at James.  
  
"Not to worry, she still has a ways to go, but she is doing just fine." James was pleased with this information. His smile turned to a frown as he heard Lilly scream. The healer held up her hand to stop James from going in to the room.  
  
"We have everything taken care of Mr. Potter." "I just thought I would come out here and tell you that your wife was all right." The healer smiled at James before going back into the room. James stared at the door. Good I love her, James thought to himself. James smiled as his mind wondered back to the time when he per posed to Lilly.  
  
James paced around the room nervously. He couldn't believe that tonight was the night. He was going to ask Lilly Evans, the most beautiful woman alive, to be the next Mrs. Potter. He had everything planned. He hoped that everything would work out all right. James glanced over to the entrance of the girl's staircase where Lilly was coming down, her hair tied on top of her head.  
  
"Are you ready?" James asked, walking over and taking her hand to kiss it gently. Lilly's face turned a beautiful shade of red as she smiled up at him.  
  
"I still want to know where we are going Mr. Potter." James smiled and led her from the room.  
  
"You shall soon see my dear, he said. The couple walked out into the moonlit evening, there eyes fixed on the starry sky up above.  
  
James led Lilly to a spot by the lake where a picnic was already prepared for them. Candles were lit, making the twinkling stars seem even more dazzling.  
  
"What is this for?" Lilly asked, her mouth falling open. James thought about what had been going on lately. He hadn't exactly been in Lilly's good graces ever since he almost got expelled for trying to set Snivellous's robes on fire. He chuckled to himself and smiled warmly at Lilly.  
  
"I did this because I love you," he said, sitting on the blanket and pulling her down to sit next to him. She smiled at him, her face lighting up.  
  
"I love you to," she said. James thought this was as good of a time as any. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box which held his mothers wedding ring. He took Lilly's hand in his and smiled at her as he opened the box. Inside the box sat a shining diamond ring surrounded by emeralds. Lilly's mouth dropped open in shock, as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Will you marry me?" James asked nervously. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. Lilly began to cry as she continued to stare at the ring.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to," Lilly said, her eyes sparkling. "I love you, and I can't live without you, even if I do get tired of your pranks." "There apart of you, and your apart of me." James took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. Lilly leaned over and kissed James, wrapping her arms around his neck. James pulled her into his lap, they sat that way for a long time, listening to the sounds of the night, and enjoying just being together.  
  
Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated. I will try to do so more often. If you like the story, tell your friends. 


End file.
